This crazy heat wave
by mulaNa
Summary: “This heat wave is making a lot of people go nuts,” said Lily Evans trying to convince herself. Because if it wasn’t true, then why did she feel herself so infatuated with James Potter?


Summary: "This heat wave is making a lot of people go nuts," said Lily Evans trying to convince herself. Because if it wasn't true, then why did she feel herself so infatuated with James Potter?  
  
Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: I've been so into Lily and James pairing since I read Bluebottlebuttefly's "Deflating" story. Read it if you haven't. It's in my favorite story list.  
  
1) The professors in this story with the exception of Professor Snape and Hagrid are still the same.  
  
2) Another thing, I'm not sure if this is the right calculation but this story sets in 1969 when Lily and James were both 16. It could be wrong but hey, it works for my story. I like the age 16 and I like the number 1969.  
  
3) Seeking a beta-desperately.  
  
Hogwarts Heat Wave.  
  
Spring time was usually the most looked forward season of all times. That was when the flowers bloomed, birds sang and it was the season of romance. The students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry were no exception. Even the professors in Hogwarts knew it was impossible to keep the attention span of their students longer than noon and during spring, the professors admitted defeat and announced school ends at noon and not the usual 4 pm. After lunch, students of all levels could be found lazing near the lake under the trees with a jug of cool pumpkin juice and a handful of chocolate frogs watching the occasional appearance of the Giant Squid when it surfaced for food. The gossip king and queens of Hogwarts could no longer keep track of new couples due to the fact that during spring time, students somehow felt it was their duty to be in "love." Old and new couples could be found hand in hand strolling around the lake trying to find a secluded place for a little one on one.  
  
This however did not happen on the spring of year 1969. Due to some mishaps with the Mother Nature, instead of the cool breeze and sunny day's weather people of London have grown accustomed to, this year they had a heat wave. Yes, it was scorching hot all spring with absolutely no trace of rain or wind. It did not help the fact that Hogwarts School was an old castle with little air ventilation. Classes like Potions that was held in the dungeons were dreaded even more than usual by the students, students who took Astronomy and had to climb seven flights of stairs had to carry a 150 litter of water with them to keep themselves hydrated. In fact, the only classes the students found manageable was History of Magic as they could rest their weary body by sleeping throughout the whole period without Professor Binns even noticing and Care of Magical Creatures where it was held at the school ground. Professor O' Connery was kind enough to change his teaching syllabus and let the students wade at the shallow part of the lake while explaining about the Giant Squid all through the heat wave even though the Giant Squid was not in the teaching syllabus. The students who usually would bend backwards to go to Hogsmeade now decided to skip their annual trips there because the thought of the hot, sweaty crowd at Hogsmeade was draining enough to send one to go to the hospital wing for a little reviving potion. The thought of butterbeer was no longer appealing to the students who now wished Madame Rosmerta would create a drink that would make them feel cool rather than warm. Even with the cooling charm placed in the castle, the heat still made it unbearable for the students to stay in the castle. The lessons stopped at ten in the morning for after eleven, when the sun was directly above the castle, no amount of cooling charm could help lessen the suffocating heat. Students will then proceed to the lake where some will even jump in the lake to cool themselves while the rest watched on amusedly. Classes resumed for an hour after dinner.  
  
Even Lily Evans, top student of Hogwarts found it hard to concentrate. She blinked rapidly as she tried to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall trying to teach the class of 6th year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
  
Lily turned to her right to find her best friend Melissa Wood already forming a little map of her own on the sleeve of her shirt with her drool. Lily grimaced and nudged Melissa who woke up with a jolt. She nodded towards McGonagall who was giving them dirty looks. Melissa sighed and took a sip of water from her mineral water.  
  
Lily sighed. She knew it was hard to concentrate in the heat wave but was it really necessary for her peers to fall asleep and not even listen to what their professors had to say? It was so disrespectful! Lily thought bitterly as she stared at James Potter and his friends.  
  
Remus Lupin, another top student of Hogwarts, like Lily was blinking rapidly trying to keep himself awake and not get suck in to the temptation to sleep soundly like his best friend Sirius Black who was snoring softly. Peter Pettigrew who was seated next to James was fidgeting furiously as he had finished four mineral water bottles and after his third visit to the men, McGonagall had forbidden him to leave the classroom.  
  
Professor McGonagall tried to ignore the whimpering sounds made from Peter and finally could not stand it anymore.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, go to the loo before you wet yourself Pettigrew!" Barked Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily diverted her attention from the board to Peter who mumbled an apology and tried to run as fast as he could to the door but knocked down a pile of papers on his way. Professor McGonagall glared at his retreating back before magically sorting out the strewn papers. A light chuckle could be heard from where Peter was sitting and Lily turned to look at him. James Potter.  
  
Unlike his friends, he wasn't asleep or even bothering to feign concentration. He had been flirting with a blushing Ravenclaw since class started, Lily bitterly noted.  
  
Not that she cared of course. Just because James had so called pledged his "undying devotion" to Lily since their third year, was no reason for Lily to get all uptight for another flavor of the week.  
  
James Potter was an absolute prick and was the perfect example of the type of men her mother warned against since she was young. He played pranks on people for fun, bullied that poor Sirius Snape since their first year, was exceptionally good in Quidditch and was very good with girls.  
  
James was very smart. He was good in his studies and he did not even need to open his book. And for someone who was very serious and worked very hard, Lily resented him for that. She had to burn the midnight oil a month every night before an exam and James would be playing Quidditch with his friends 15 minutes before an exam and they would still be on top of their class. So when James asked her out in their third year, Lily had so kindly told him to go rot in the hottest of all hell.  
  
Lily, thinking that was the last she would ever hear from the ever so popular James Potter was dead wrong. James pursued Lily constantly even though he knew how Lily felt about him. And he never seemed to be put off by Lily's rejection. He would always grin that trademark grin of his and say, "One day Evans. Just you wait and see. We'll have a son name James Junior or Harry and you just wait and see."  
  
James was fond of his middle name as you can see.  
  
Even though James pursued Lily like there was no tomorrow, he would flirt outrageously with other girls. And that exasperated Lily because she knew James wasn't doing it on purpose and it was his James Dean nature.  
  
Lily loathed James because he had absolutely no idea what went inside her head. One day she would want to hex him with the deadliest of all curse and the other day she wanted to say yes when he asked her out (which became a daily basis) just to throw him off guard. But Lily couldn't do that. There had to be reason why James was pursuing her other than the 'well, Evans, I think you're pretty good looking,' answer he always gave. James was popular and could get anyone he wanted so why was he pursuing her?  
  
Lily concluded that it was a bet. Lily decided that James had made a bet with that other git friend of his Sirius Black that he could get her and would not stop until he did. After all James was very competitive. And that was the only reason that kept Lily from saying yes when James asked her out. She feared that she will be the laughing stock of school or worse, another one of James's flavor of the week. She didn't want to go out with James only for him to say a week later, "Oh well. So this is how dating the girl with the chip on the shoulder was like. Yes, well, see you later Evans."  
  
Lily shuddered at the thought. If only James didn't have such a big head, Lily thought wistfully. Then he would be a sort of decent bloke for her to go out with.  
  
Lily's thoughts were startled when the dismissal bell rang. She was even more surprised to find James Potter sitting where Melissa was sitting.  
  
"Hey Evans." He said smiling widely. "McGonagall dismissed the class 10 minutes early but you looked so cute in a daze that I didn't want to wake you up. Wood left too"  
  
Lily scowled deeply at James.  
  
"Move over Potter." She said icily wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Hey Evans," James started.  
  
"No." Lily cut him off. James continued grinning.  
  
"Am I getting that predictable?" He asked with mock horror.  
  
"Just a tad." Lily deadpanned. "Now if you will excuse me." James held his hands up, allowing Lily to scoot past him.  
  
Once Lily was out of the classroom, she sighed deeply.  
  
That was how her exchange with James every day was. If only he would put in a little more effort or start calling her by her first name.  
  
Suddenly Lily frowned. She just realized the amount of time contemplated about James Potter.  
  
Lily shuddered.  
  
"This heat wave is making a lot of people go nuts," said Lily Evans trying to convince herself. Because if it wasn't true, then why did she feel herself so infatuated with James Potter?  
  
A/ N: So? Review please. 


End file.
